Love and Lies
by dorkiedemetria
Summary: Jessica is a Lovatic. She knows Demi wont be able to date her if she knows she's a Lovatic. Jessica knows everything about Demi. Maybe that's why Demi feels closer to Jessica than she has to anyone she's dated before...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up to an annoying bird this morning. It wouldn't shut up, it just fucking annoyed me.

It was 9:38 AM when I finally checked the time after laying in bed not wanting to get up for what felt like forever.

I went walking down a road I haven't gone down before. There weren't many people. I got a bit bored and checked my phone.  
"No texts, no missed calls. Usual." I muttered to myself. I looked up from my phone just to see a girl with her head in her phone walk into me. She stumbled a bit, but I tried to catch her.  
"I'm sorry." She said quickly.  
"It's fine..." I actually looked at her for the first time.  
"Do you know who I am?" She asked me softly.  
"Should I?" I asked, trying hard not to be another obsessed fan.  
"Maybe.." She whispered to me. "I'm Demi Lovato. I'll take a picture with you if you wan-"  
"I don't know who you are, don't worry. Want to get a drink or something?" I bite my lip, should have I said that to my role model?  
"Sure?" Demi started laughing. I love her laugh so much. I know she thinks it to be obnoxious, but it's the only thing that makes me smile sometimes. "Want to go to Starbucks?" Demi asked me. Oh my gosh, Starbucks with Demi Lovato. How am I still breathing?  
"Um, yeah.." I can't believe I said that calmly. I hope I don't end up telling her that I have 1,000 something pictures of her on my bedroom wall...

"What's your name?" Demi asked me, we're walking to Starbucks. "Jessica, my name is Jessica. Tell me about yourself?" I'm prepared to hear some of the things I already know about her, like that she's a singer or that she has an uh-mazing fanbase err - FAMILY called Lovatics. But she surprises me.  
"Not much to know.." Demi says carefully. What the fuck Demetria?! I know there's SO much more to you than that and if I didn't respect you I'd be making out with you because you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen and your body is sex. "I was born in Albuquerque New Mexico... I have three sisters, Madison, Dallas and (insert Demis third sisters name here.) I also have an uh-mazing mother... Her name is Dianna.. She's super strong, and I love her. My family moved to Dallas Texas, and was raised there.. I have a horrible father, who isn't worth taking about, but my mother married Eddie and I love him to death. I love Eddie and I love my baby sister Maddie, so I guess I can be happy about that.. I had a past, but look at me, I'm alive. I love your name by the way. What about you?"  
"I've been born and raised in California.. My mother left me with my father when I was 4, he didn't understand much about life... He didn't understand girls so; I had to live with that.. He tried his best. I don't know where my mother is.. I'm a lesbian, so I guess I disgraced my father that way... I haven't spoken to him since I didn't leave for college like he wanted me to, but instead left with my girlfriend at that time. She broke up with me 4 months ago; I've been alone since then... I'm 19... I started cutting when I was 17 because family and that's when I realized I'm lesbian... I don't really cut anymore; I haven't for 3 weeks.."  
"I'm sorry... I'm sorry about your mother. I'm sorry about your father, it sounds like he tried his best, but I guess his best wasn't good enough since you do cut.. And, you cutting... That needs to get fixed. I just met you, but I already want to help you..."

Demi takes my hand and walks me into the bathroom. She rolls up my sleeves and looks at my cuts, I see her tearing up a bit. I hate it when she cries... Her tears shouldn't be wasted on me. I am not worthy of her tears. Why is she crying over me? No. Omfg. I reach out and wipe her eyes for her.  
"Don't cry.. Don't, don't cry... I'm not worth your tears." Demi looks into my eyes; I'm taller than her.. I'm taller than her..  
"You're beautiful. You shouldn't be harming yourself." Demi rolls my sleeves back down. "Let's get some coffee now." Demi whispered her voice breaking. I hurt Demi. I hurt her. I'm not supposed to hurt her..

Demi hands me a slip of paper. "It's my number, call me if you feel weak or just want to talk to me.. I'll be there for you." Demi hugs me. I hug her back. I don't want to let go of her, but fear I have to. I let go of her, and she leaves me. I start crying. I just had my whole entire world in my arms. I pinch myself, because this has to be a dream, but I feel pain.

I go home and cry in my bed. I want to tell someone what happened, but everyone would believe it to be bullshit. I call Demi, wanting to see if the number is real, and I hear her voice. She hears my sobs, and asks what's wrong. I know I'll have to tell her I'm a Lovatic, but I might have to hide it if I want any form of relationship with her.  
"I'm fine Demi. I just wanted to make sure you didn't give me a fake number." Demi laughs, I smile. I cannot believe I am making her laugh when she makes me laugh all the time. "Do you want to hang out again?" I have to talk to her again.  
"Sure." Demi says. "Maybe this time it won't feel so awkward."

I talk with Demi about nothing in particular for a few hours. After she hangs up, I look at my walls and smile at all of the pictures of Demi. It's so hard to think that I'm a Lovatic, and I'm talking to her. I'm talking to her so casually like we've been friends for years. I can't believe I'm a person she cares about now.. I know she loves Lovatics, but could she like me more if she knew I was a Lovatic? I'm tired, and I fall asleep after a few minutes of thinking. "I love you, Demi." I whisper even though it's been an hour since the phone call ended.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I texted Demi and asked for her street address. She gave it to me, and asked if I could come over at 5:30 PM. I'm going to Demi's house. Can this dream end?! It's not funny. Omfg. I sat down, and cried at the fact that Demetria likes me. Omfg. Holy shit this isn't real.

I start driving to Demi's house at 5:10 to give myself time to get lost. I haven't been around her part of town.

I find her house, and walk up to her door, and knock. I knock a few times until I see her door bell, and ring that instead. "Hey Jessica!" Demi says when she opens the door Oh my gosh, Demi saying my name is so... I can't.  
"Hey Dem." I hug her. My whole world is in my arms, again! Holy fuck. This isn't real. Demi tells me to come inside, I stare at her. She smiles at me as I walk through the door. She walks over to a couch, and tells me to sit down by her.  
"How are you?" Demi asks me. She has a concerned look in her eyes... I hate that seeing that in her eyes...  
"I'm fine Demi. Thanks... How are you?" I whisper because I'm afraid if I speak any louder, I'll cry.  
"That's good." Demi giggles. "I'm quite happy."  
"Good. I did some research on you and I have one question, why Wilmer?"  
"Wilmer was there for me before, during and after treatment. He cares. I think I might have loved him. I don't really anymore."  
"That's cute.." I look down. "I know there's a part in you that isn't entirely straight, it's easy to see. Would you ever date a female?"  
"I can't say I haven't thought of it, I don't want to do anything stupid without having a person I like.." Demi looks at me and smiles. "You're beautiful, chin up gorgeous." I just want to cry. She called me beautiful and gorgeous. Oh my gosh.  
"You're beautiful, Demi..." I whisper this because it's not every day you say that to your idol face to face while sitting on her couch. Ohmygod. How am I breathing? First she bumped into me, then we fucking went to Starbucks together and I she told me about herself thinking I don't know everything, I told her more than I've told my best friend already...  
"Thanks Jessica."  
"Can you sing for me? I love your voice..."  
"You like my voice?" Demi giggles. "I thought you didn't know who I am?"  
I fake laughter. "Umm..." I think for a second. I don't know what to say. "Can you sing Heart Attack acoustic for me?"  
Demi laughs. "Okay." Demi gets a guitar and sings for me. I sit there stunned. Her voice is so perfect, I can't believe...

"It's a bit rough.." Demi says when she's finished.  
"No Demi, it was perfect."  
"Thanks." Demi smiles widely at me.  
"I love your smile."  
"Tell me more about yourself. Like, I don't know... Have any siblings?"  
"My mother had 2 girls with a guy before I was born. I've never met them, but yeah..."  
"Oh.." I don't feel like I should be telling Demi this shit...  
"I shouldn't be telling you this stuff."  
"I want to be your friend. I want you to be one of my best friends. You can tell me everything, okay?"  
"Okay.."

I tell Demi everything. I completely break down to her. I start crying, and I see tears in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry, baby," Demi looks into my eyes. Her eyes are so beautiful... "But, you'll always have me there for you even if there's no one else. Do you want to go somewhere? I'm kind of bored just staying here."  
"You're so uh-mazing... Um, sure."  
"Okay, I know where we should go!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'm confused." I admit.  
"What about?" Demi looks me in the eyes. Her brown eyes are so beautiful...  
I hug Demi. "You."  
Demi hugs me back, squeezing me tightly. "I'm confused about you too..." Demi rests her head on my shoulder. "We've been friends for a month now... I... I like you Jessica..."  
"I like you too Demetria." I whisper into her ear.  
"No. I mean, I really like you."  
"I really like you too..." Demi lifts her head from my shoulder, and I kiss her. I pull back from the kiss after a few seconds. "I doubt you'll say yes but why not try. I really like you and... Will you be my girlfriend Demetria...?"  
"Yes." Demi says quickly without consideration. I kiss her again, longer than the first. Demi pulls away to look into my eyes, then leans on my shoulder again.

Demi and I lay down on her couch. She lies with her head on my chest and falls asleep. She's so beautiful when she's asleep. She's like an angel. I kiss her forehead. I listen to her breathing. How is she so cute? How is she my girlfriend? Oh my gosh, she's my girlfriend. She's my girlfriend now. I completely zoned that out. Oh my gosh. How can I tweet this on my Lovatic account without everyone thinking I'm lying? I can't tweet this. They'll believe it to be lies anyways and I respect Demetria. I can't tell unless she wants me to. Demi just said my name in her sleep... I wonder what she's dreaming about. I'm tired, what am I doing?

"Jessica?" Demi shakes me awake.  
"Yes baby?" I say in a tired voice.  
"I just wanted to see your eyes..." Demi whispers shyly. Oh my gosh, cute much?  
"Your eyes are more beautiful than mine Demetria..."  
"Yours are more beautiful to me though." Demi giggles. She's SO cute.  
"I guess you win then." I sit up and hug her, she hugs me back. "I like you a lot." I whisper in her ear.  
"I like you more." Demi whispers back.  
"You don't Demetria." I say this quickly. Wait, hold on a second Jessica, I am talking to my inspiration, and girlfriend here... "Can I play with your hair?"  
"Um, sure?" Demi bursts out laughing. I start brushing through her hair with my fingers and parting it in different ways. I put it back to how she had it and hug her from behind.

"Do you have to do anything today?"  
"Not really. I'm going shopping, that's it. Want to come?"  
"Sure." I say quickly.  
Demi drives us to a mall. I walk beside her, maybe too close to her.. She goes into stores and tries on black dresses and black high heels with studs... Only Demi. I laugh.  
"I like you." I whisper into Demi's ear while hugging her from behind.  
"I like you too." Demi whispers back. I smile...

"I'm tired." Demi says to me when we get back to her house.  
"Well of course you're tired; you must have tried on twenty pairs of high heels and 30 dresses..." I roll my eyes at her.  
"It's not my fault that I was born a female!" Demi yells this at me and then laughs. I love her laugh so much.  
"Whatever." I hug Demi, and she hugs me back tighter.  
"Let's go to bed. I'm tired." Demi says to me yawning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

I woke up 3 hours before Demi. I stared at her the entire time... She's SO cute while sleeping... I couldn't help myself.  
"Whoa!" Demi screams when she wakes up. "How long have you been watching me?" She starts giggling.  
"Long enough to know you're adorable while sleeping. Don't be scared babe." I reach for her hand, and kiss her hand. "I really like you Demi."  
"I really like you too Jessica."  
"I cannot believe I'm dating you, you're amazing babe.."  
Demi kisses me. I kiss her back. Demi just kissed me!

"Do you want to go out for a walk?" I ask  
"Uh, yeah."

I could just scream at Demi's energy. She's like a 5 year old hopped up on candy sometimes. I know she can seem serious while looking sexy, but she's just a sweetheart and I wish haters could see this side of her.

"Demi!" I scream. "Stop running so far ahead of me!" I run to catch up with her, she stops running and I stumble from stopping so quickly. "What are you do-" Demi runs again.  
"Come and get me!" Demi says giggling. What is this girl doing? I start running again, this time when she stops, I tackle her.  
"Hey. Not fair." Demi says breathing heavy.  
"Very fair. I win." I kiss her neck, and get off of her.  
"Still not fair." Demi mumbles.

There's a difference between loving someone, and being in love with someone. The main difference to me is when you love someone; you care about them and don't want to lose them. When you are in love with someone you care about them, want to be with them forever, and feel you couldn't possibly go on without them. I completely feel I'm actually in love with Demi by those standards.

"I'm so lucky to have you." I whisper into Demi's ear while hugging her from behind.  
"I'm lucky to have you too Jessica." Demi said back to me.

I shouldn't say anything objective, because that is SO cute, and Demi saying that to me means SO much to me. I just want her to know that I feel luckier. I feel way luckier having her than she could feel having me. I mean, she could have SO many celebrity guys or girls... We haven't even gone out as a couple yet. It's only been a few weeks, but I don't want to be some secret she's hiding from the world. I don't want to be her secret.

"Demetria, I feel luckier to have you than you probably do with me. You're beautiful, you could have SO many guys or girls and you're dating me. Why are you even dating me? I'm not even attractive, I don't understand. YOU are beautiful. You are SO beautiful. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen, and you're SO beautiful from this close up. I can't believe how I've seen you so far.. I've seen how cute you are when you're sleep, I've seen you with no make-up on, just out of the shower, I've seen your morning hair after a night of tossing and turning and I've been able to hug you while you're crying. I want to be a good girlfriend to you. Not just a good one, I want to be the best. Better than you can find elsewhere. I really like you. I love who you are as a person, I love your personality, and you're beautiful. I care about you. I really care about you. I want you to be happy; I want to make you happy. I don't want to be someone you're hiding. Not from your fans. I haven't even met your family. I want to meet Dianna, and Eddie. I want to meet Maddie and Dallas.. I want to meet Marissa, CeCe and Matthew. I want to meet your friends. I want to meet the people you love, and the people that love you. I want to be a part of your life. I mean, I'm your girlfriend Dem. Think about that, babe." I walk up to Demi and kiss her cheek. "I'm going home, call me after you've thought a bit."  
"I love you." Demi hugs me.  
"I love you too, but you shouldn't love me." I pull away from the hug. "Gotta go." I swallow hard to try to keep myself from crying. I can't cry now. I walk out the door without looking back.

I lay in bed with my head buried in blankets. I don't think I should have said that. Demetria Devonne Lovato is my role model. I love her with all of my heart and she has helped me in ways she probably won't know, but yet she is also my girlfriend. I am not planning to hurt her, so why won't she let me in? I understand that she's been hurt, but she's stronger now. I'm not afraid of hurting her; I just do not want to hurt her. She may be in her twenties, but she's still my baby girl, even though I'm now dating her. I can't think about this.

I grab a blade from a box in my top drawer of my dresser. I run it through my fingers, and then place it on my wrist. I slowly cut once. I cut once more after that cut, but this one I cut faster. I look down at my wrist, and stare at the blood coming out of the two cuts.

My phone begins to ring and I look at it. A picture of Demi and I is shown, the name the call is from being 'Demetria.' I answer.  
"Look, I thought about what you said, and I'm sorry. Tomorrow, I'll take you to meet my mom and Eddie. Please come back though, I need you." I stare at my wrist. "Jessica, please speak to me." I cannot speak. "Jessica, I'm going over to your house!" Demi hangs up on me.

"Jessica?" Demi walks into my room and stares at me. I cut more after she hung up and blood is dripping on my floor. I just sit there paralyzed. Demi runs into the bathroom, I don't understand why she's trying. "Here." Demi places a wet cloth over the cuts, trying to wipe away the blood. She picks up the cloth, and sees the cuts.

"Jessica, there's so many cuts. Look at me."  
I look up at Demi, she's crying. I've hurt her again, well done. I should get a medal every time I hurt her. I'd have more than an Olympic star. "I'm not letting you be alone again. This is too much. There has to be more than 200 there. You're better than that." I wipe Demi's tears for her.  
"Don't cry Dem. I don't want you to let me be alone Demi. Please don't. I'm weak, I need you." I begin to cry, and Demi hugs me.  
"Let me help you wash your cuts." Demi takes me to my bathroom, and runs warm water over my cuts. She touches them, moving the water around them trying to get the fresh blood off. She starts using soap for the blood that wouldn't come off with just water. "I'm wrapping your arm." Demi tells me.

"You didn't have to do that."  
"I did. If I didn't, you'd see them and want to cut more. We are going back to my place now."  
"Okay Demi." I kiss her quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

"Jess, get up!" I open my eyes and see Demi sitting at m legs. I pull her up to me and run my right hand down her face. "My mom and dad should be here in an hour."  
"Do you think they'll be okay with me dating you?"  
"Why wouldn't they?"  
"I don't know, maybe because I'm a lesbian who cuts and doesn't respect her parents."  
"They don't care about that. You're a great person Jess."  
"Okay babe." I get out of bed and take a quick shower. I get dressed and fix my hair. I walk out of Demi's room to see that Dianna and Eddie are here. They're talking to Demetria. Cute family moment, I just wish Maddie and Dallas were here. That'd be adorable.

Demi looks over and sees me. "Mom dad, this is Jessica." I sit by Demi.  
"Hello Dianna, hello Eddie." I fake my best smile. This isn't how I wanted to meet them. They both have disapproving looks on their faces.  
"Hello Jessica." They both say at the same time. A bit intimidating, but I want their approval. I want them to like me. I want them to think I'm good enough for their daughter. I want them to know that I want what's best for her. I hope they can see it.

Demi looks at me and says, "I don't know if I can leave you alone with them," through her teeth.  
"How are you Demi?" Eddie asks.  
"I'm fine. Are you okay dad, mom?"  
"Are you sure you're fine? I'm okay Dem."  
"You don't seem fine Demi. I'm okay too." Dianna says.  
"I'm fine!"  
"Have you been eating?" Eddie asks a concerned look on his face.  
"She has Eddie. I've been making sure of it." I say quickly, stopping Demi from saying something that couldn't be good. Dianna and Eddies faces both change.  
"I wanted to meet you both. I actually wanted to meet Dallas and Maddie too, but they're their own people. I don't know if I'll be able to meet them," I start. "I want to meet the people that Demi loves and those who love Demi. Family, friends. I really want to meet Marissa." I look down at the floor.  
"Well, we like knowing who our daughter is dating." Dianna seems mad at me.  
"Sorry."  
"I didn't even want you to meet her at first mom! Be happy you've even met her.." Demi walks out of the room.  
"Now you've upset Demetria." I say my voice quiet.

I follow Demi. "Babe." I hug her from behind, and kiss her cheek. "All I wanted was to meet your parents. I wanted to thank Dianna for giving birth to you and thank Eddie for being an actual dad to you. I'll do that, and if they want to go after they can." I let go of Demi and she sits on her bed. "I'll be back."

I go back to Dianna and Eddie. "I'm sorry for being horrible. I just wanted to say thank you, Dianna, for giving birth to Demi. She's the most wonderful girlfriend anyone could ever have and I know she's a great daughter too. Your daughters are all amazing and beautiful, like you. Eddie, thank you for being a dad to Demi. She needed a father figure, you were that for her. You also gave her a baby sister, Maddie. She's quite an amazing child too. Beautiful children come out of Dianna's holy vagina." Dianna and Eddie start laughing.  
"You're funny." Eddie says. "And you care about our Demi." Eddie looks over at Dianna.  
"You might be okay to date Demi, but if you hurt our baby girl we will hurt you." Dianna says, looking me in the eyes.  
"I wouldn't ever try to hurt Demi. I'd hurt myself before trying to hurt her."

"Today went better than I thought it would?" I start laughing. "They really care about you Dem."  
"I know." Demi reaches for my hand; we are lying in bed together. It's 10 PM. "Are we going to do anything fun?"  
"I don't want to unless your Lovatics approve of me."  
"They're not the boss of me." Demi kisses my neck. I know I shouldn't be objecting. Demi is so beautiful, and her curves are so sexy and I want her. She once said she would tell Lovatics if she was dating someone. She said she wouldn't lie to us.  
I silently lay there. Demi all over me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

"Babe, stop." Demi looks at me.  
"You don't want..?" Oh no. Why did I tell her to stop?  
"I do, but," I started, but Demi cut me off, now screaming at me.  
"I THOUGHT YOU WANTED ME THE WAY I WANT YOU!" Demi leaves the room, God that was dumb. I could have had sex with her but I fucking blew it. I follow after her.  
"Demi, don't walk away from me."  
"I FEEL STUPID!"  
"Demi you're not stupid but could you stop screaming?"  
"You said you loved me, did you lie about that? Do you not want to date me?" Demi starts crying, I hug her and she holds onto me. Holding me tightly as if she was afraid of me letting go.  
"I do love you Demetria. I love you more than I've loved anyone else and it kind of scares me," I push her hair away from her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to have sex with you if we're going to end up breaking up. We haven't been dating long enough. You're the girl I want to marry Dem. I'm not sure if you think that way with me, but I will wait for you until you want that. If you never want that, it's fine. I just love you and I want you to be happy."  
"Jessica.. I love you so much. I'm not going to leave you, and I won't let you leave me. I'm a big girl Jess. I can handle pain, but maybe you're right. Maybe we shouldn't have sex yet. I.. I'm not sure about marriage, I'm not ready for that yet."  
"That's fine Demi. It's all okay." I pick Demi up, and she wraps her legs around me. I kiss her, and she kisses me back. I grab her ass, and she kisses me more. Oh my god, I love where my hands are. Demi's ass is so.. So.. I love her ass, that's all.  
"I love you Demi."  
"I love you too Jess. I don't want you to leave me."  
"I'll never leave you. You're mine." I kiss Demi's neck, and she moans slightly. I put her down, and she hits me.  
"Don't do that to me. Don't turn me on and let me down."  
"Sorry babe, I just cannot do this with your Lovatics not knowing about me. I still want their approval."  
"Then lets get their approval." Demi pulls me outside and we just walk around, looking for paparazzi so she didn't have to tweet about it. We get spotted walking down a street in Hollywood and Demi kisses me. After, we walk around more and paparazzi start following asking questions.

"You're dating Demi?"  
"Demi's a lesbian?"  
"Have you had sex yet?"

I just hold Demi's hand and continue walking with her. We stay out for 2 hours walking around, and then head back home.

Marissa calls Demi a few minutes after we get back. After the call, Demi says, "So that apparently worked," Demi swallowed. "Marissa is in Texas, must of hit the media already."  
"I'm sorry babe," I kiss Demi.  
"I love you Jessica."  
"I love you too Demetria. Don't worry babe."

A few hours later, Demi goes onto Twitter and apologizes for not speaking about us dating. She tweets a picture of us, and follows me. I start getting a bunch of Lovatic followers, and they start tweeting me asking me questions. I sign out because the notifications are too much.

"My Lovatics are crazily amazing." Demi starts talking about Lovatics. She talks about them so much. I hide my excitement at hearing her calling us amazing.  
"I know babe." I kiss Demi. How am I able to be calm about kissing her? She's the only person I've wanted so much. I love her with all of my heart. I don't want to hurt her, she's my everything. I don't want her to lose respect for me either... I hope that if we do stop dating, it'll be for someone who will treat her better than I can. "I love you Princess Demetria


	7. Chapter 7

I love Demetria so much. She's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I remember seeing her on Camp Rock in 2008. Demetria was so cute back then and she hasn't changed. She's still an adorable dork, and I love her. I remember falling in love with Sonny and I got mad because Chad and Sonny were dating. Now that I think about it, that's a bit pathetic. I loved how Camp Rock 2 made Mitchie the fucking bitch of the camp. I became a fan with Camp Rock, but I became a Lovatic with the Camp Rock tour in 2010. Demi going to treatment killed me because I had always thought she was happy. Her fake smile had fooled me, and I had family issues so it's not like I had time to realize. I should have though.

Demi fell asleep in my arms. She's adorable while sleeping. I continue playing with Demi's hair. I kiss her forehead, then her nose and then her lips. "I love you Demetria." I fall asleep, with my hands on Demi's boobs.

"I love you Jess." Demi says to me, sitting on my lap kissing me.

"I love you too Dem." Demi breaks away from a kiss, biting my lip. "Baby, I love you." I run my hands down Demi's curves. Demi stands up, and I grab her ass. "Don't leave me."

"I won't babe. I love you too."

Demi pulls me up, and kisses me. I bite her neck, and she pulls up my shirt, it's barely covering my bra, she has it in her hands as I suck on her neck. Demi pushes me away, and undoes my bra her hands shaking. Demi massages my boobs, and then sucks my left boob. I grab at her shirt, pulling it up. I take her shirt and bra off and stare at that half of her naked body. She truly is flawless. I stand there shocked for a couple of minutes. Demi leads us to the bed. I take off Demi's pants, and her panties. I stare at her again. I put a finger into her vagina. Demi moans slightly. I rub her vagina. I put another finger in. I look up at Demi to see her playing with her boobs, moaning.

"Damn." I say. I take my fingers out, and Demi takes my pants and panties off. I eat Demi out. Demi moans "Jessica." I've been wanting to hear her moan my name for ages. It's SO much better than I thought it would be.

Demi takes out a dildo and uses it on herself. She licks some of her cum off of it and then shoves it in my mouth. After a bit, Demi takes it out of my mouth to eat me out. Demi's vagina is over my face so I lick it. I don't think she felt it. I start to moan. Demi starts cumming on my face so I lick her vagina.

"I love you Demetria." I kiss Demi's forehead.

"I love you too Jessica." Demi falls asleep with her ass pressed against my vagina. Demi also in my arms.

I can't sleep. My face is in Demi's hair and I start thinking about how that happened. I start crying because she's my everything. I see her "now I'm a warrior" tattoo and start crying. My baby, she's so strong.. I fall asleep at 1:47 A.M.


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up and Demi isn't with me. I can't get up, I'm too busy questioning if last night was a real thing. How could I get someone so beautiful, so precious, so perfect? I love Demetria so much.. I just, I don't want to hurt her. I don't wants her to hate me. I don't want to make her cry because of my being dumb enough to hurt the most amazing person who has ever entered my life.

Demi comes back into the room, and kisses me.

"Good morning. How are you baby?" Demi asks me.

My throat is dry. "I'm fine. How are you?" My voice is raspy.

"I'm fine. Your voice, do you purge..?"

Oh shit, Demetria. "I don't. My throat's just dry babe." I get up and get some water.

"Okay, it didn't sound just dry.."

"I'm fine babe. If I did that, I'd tell you." I wasn't technically lying, I don't purge.. Just starve.. "I love you Dem."

"I love you too.."

I hug Demi. Demi rests her head down on my shoulder and cries. I don't speak, I just hold Demi until she leaves my arms.

"Demetria, I love you. What's wrong baby?"

"I love you too Jessica. I'm just worrying about you." Demi looks down, I tilt her head up so she looks me in the eyes.

"Don't worry about me." I show her my wrists, I haven't cut since I was without Demi. "I'm okay." I pull my sleeves back down. "I haven't done anything, you don't have to worry. I feel like I should be the one worrying since a girl as beautiful as you is my girlfriend when there's a fuck load of guys and girls that want you." Demi doesn't respond. She just leaves the room. I start to follow, but then I realize it's pointless and wait for her to calm down.

"I know I should have came to you sooner, but it would have been no good and I figured you'd be okay by now." Demi just hugs me. I don't want to say anything, so I don't.

"Thank you Jessica.." Demi kisses me.

"Don't thank me babe, I didn't do anything."

I lay in bed at night and think 'How is this beautiful woman next to me?' I don't understand how someone as beautiful as her could fall for me. I am always SO close to the girl who is saving me without knowing it. When I am weak, she's there. She knows the things I've been covering up forever..

"Babe, I'm going to go shopping with my niece." Demi kisses me. "We can text, I don't want you to come. I want to be with her alone since I haven't been a part of her life at all."

"Okay babe. Have fun with your niece."

"She's so cute!" Demi starts talking about her niece as soon as she comes back. "She is a Lovatic and she said that when she found out about me she started talking to her mom about me. I was talking with her mother, and she told me that she was afraid of talking about me with her since she had known I am her sister. I just think that is so cute."

"I love you Demetria."

"I love you too Jessica. Oh, she was afraid of calling me Demetria since I had tweeted that I hate being called Demetria before. Awh. She's cute."

"You're more cute Dem."

"I want to tweet selfies of her and I. We took like fifty." Demi starts laughing. I'm officially jealous of her niece..


	9. Chapter 9

I get a notification that Demi has tweeted. I know it's the fucking selfies she took with her niece. I lay down and try to rest, but I cannot. I'm too mad. Demi comes over to me all happy.

"I love you Jessica."

"I love you too Demetria." I sit up and pull Demi to sit down on my lap. "Are you okay baby?" I ask Dem.

"I'm fine babe." Demi rests her head on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" She asks me.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

I hold onto Demi by her waist. She puts her hands on her lap. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen Demetria."

"I'm lucky to have you babe." I can't believe this beautiful woman is mine. I can't believe I have the best. I can't believe I am lucky enough to have HER.

"Baby, you're my everything." I want to tell her everything, but I think I'll have to wait on that..

"Why do you.. How can you say that though? How can I possibly mean that much to you?" Is Demetria serious? I cannot tell. I look into her eyes, the fierceness has left her eyes, her eyes tell me she's scared.

"I love you Demetria. I love you a lot. I don't think I love anyone else. I don't love my parents, and I don't have much friends to love anymore. You're one of the only people I have, and sure.. Lovatics could like me if I'm a good girlfriend to you, but I don't think I've been good enough for you. I love you so much, and I don't want to lose you, you're everything to me. Losing you would be like losing the right to breathe.." I take in a shaky breath. "I love you Demi. I love you so much and you're so beautiful. I cannot believe you are mine, and I am yours. I never thought I'd have someone so beautiful being mine.. Demetria, I'd SO marry you. I know this probably sounds crazy since we've only been dating for 3 months, but you're already so much to me.."

"I love you Jessica. I'd marry you.. Not now, maybe if we're still together in a year.."

"As long as you still want me, we'll never break up."

"I don't think I'll break up with you, but I am bipolar so we don't know!" Demi laughs. I love how she can joke about these things. I kiss Demi's forehead, then her cheek, and then her lips.

"JESSICA!"

"DEMETRIA!" I laugh, Demi hits me.

"DON'T. FUCKING. TICKLE. ME." God, feisty Demetria.

"I love you."

"Well I hate you."

"You don't Dem."

"I DO!"

"If you hated me, I wouldn't be here."

"True.." Demi giggles. "Guess what?!"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I knew it." I wink at Demi.

"Well then! Don't love me back."

"You know I love you Dem."

"No I don't, because you don't love me."

"Shut up." I laugh.

"You shut up."

"Bitch, no." I push Demi.

"Whore." Demi pushes me back harder.

I laugh, and Demi laughs too.

Demi asks me if we can take pictures together, I try to hide my happiness because Demetria is flawless and I love taking pictures with her. Demi and I take a shit load of pictures, she gets one of us hugging and sets it as her lock screen. She's cute. My lock screen is us kissing in bed, I love it because Demi hadn't done anything with her hair for the day yet in that picture and it's just flawless. I tweet a picture of us just hugging, and Demi tweets a picture of me kissing her forehead while hugging..

"I love you Demi."

"I love you too Jess."


	10. Chapter 10

I look into Demi's eyes. I know I have to tell her some things, and since we've been dating for 6 months now, I think I have to.

"Demetria Devonne Lovato, I knew who you were before you ran into me. I am a Lovatic, and you must know that you've saved my life. I had a rope and pills, I was going to either hang myself, or overdose August 7th, 2010. I was listening to music also, and Believe in Me came on. I dropped everything and cried. I had remembered the first time I cried to that song, and forgot what I was doing until it was over and I realized that I was going to kill myself. I have been a fan since Camp Rock, but became a Lovatic with Camp Rock 2 tour." I try to breathe, but my breath staggers. "I was actually mad at myself for not realizing your smiles were fake," I laugh a bit. "It's not like I could have done anything if I had realized... I don't know what I thought with your 2009 tweets, sorry I couldn't tell you were broken. Demetria, I didn't want to just be another annoying Lovatic that would freak out over you. I love you, Demetria."

Demi's breath wavers.

"Jessica... I-I... There's a chance that you wouldn't be alive to be mine. If you weren't alive, I wouldn't have realized that I am lesbian. I wouldn't have known that I am in love with you. I wouldn't have known what love can really be... I'm trying to wrap my mind around the fact that you're here, dating me, because of a song of mine. I'm at a bit of a loss for words." Demetria walks outside and I follow her. "I needed air, I couldn't think. Jessica, I love you."

"Have you thought about marrying me, Dem?"

"I actually have, and," Demi turns away from me for a few seconds and turns back, a huge smile spread across her face. "I'd love to be your wife." I hug Demi.

"I've been wanting you to be mine, forever, for a really long time..."


	11. Chapter 11

I look into Demi's eyes. I know I have to tell her some things, and since we've been dating for 6 months now, I think I have to.

"Demetria Devonne Lovato, I knew who you were before you ran into me. I am a Lovatic, and you must know that you've saved my life. I had a rope and pills, I was going to either hang myself, or overdose August 7th, 2010. I was listening to music also, and Believe in Me came on. I dropped everything and cried. I had remembered the first time I cried to that song, and forgot what I was doing until it was over and I realized that I was going to kill myself. I have been a fan since Camp Rock, but became a Lovatic with Camp Rock 2 tour." I try to breathe, but my breath staggers. "I was actually mad at myself for not realizing your smiles were fake," I laugh a bit. "It's not like I could have done anything if I had realized... I don't know what I thought with your 2009 tweets, sorry I couldn't tell you were broken. Demetria, I didn't want to just be another annoying Lovatic that would freak out over you. I love you, Demetria."

Demi's breath wavers.

"Jessica... I-I... There's a chance that you wouldn't be alive to be mine. If you weren't alive, I wouldn't have realized that I am lesbian. I wouldn't have known that I am in love with you. I wouldn't have known what love can really be... I'm trying to wrap my mind around the fact that you're here, dating me, because of a song of mine. I'm at a bit of a loss for words." Demetria walks outside and I follow her. "I needed air, I couldn't think. Jessica, I love you."

"Have you thought about marrying me, Dem?"

"I actually have, and," Demi turns away from me for a few seconds and turns back, a huge smile spread across her face. "I'd love to be your wife." I hug Demi.

"I've been wanting you to be mine, forever, for a really long time..."


	12. Chapter 12

"Jessica... I love you."

"I love you too, Demetria." I kiss Demi. "You're beautiful. I gotta go, I'll see you in a few hours."

Demi pulls me into a hug. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere too important." I kiss Demi again. "Bye." I walk out the doors.

I call Demi from my car.

"Jess what the hell are you doing? It's almost midnight, and I miss you."

"Sorry baby, I'll be there in 22 minutes."

"Okay, hurry up." Demi hangs up on me.

"I love you too..." I put my phone down and focus on the road.

I arrive at Demis apartment, and find Demi in bed. I lay down with her and hold her.

"What were you doing?" Demi asks me.

"Nothing."

"Jessica, fucking tell me." Demi screams at me, and leaves my arms.

"I went to see my dad."

"Why?" Demi sounds confused.

"He called me... He just needed help with something, it's fine."

"Well are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Demetria." I kiss Demi and she kisses me back. "I love you, beautiful."

"I love you too." I hold Demi again and she falls asleep in my arms. I look at her until I fall asleep. I dream about her, and realize all the dreams I've had about her have finally came true.

Demi leaves me to go to a concert. I pull out the wedding ring I also bought while I was with my dad, thinking of the proper time to propose to this girl I'm in love with.

I turn off my phone once Demi texts goodnight back to me and fall asleep. I hate when she's off at concerts because I can't hold her, but I'm proud of her for living her dream.

Demi shakes me awake at 1PM.

"Jess, I'm home." I grab Demi with my eyes still closed, she sits on my lap and kisses me.

"I'm going to take a shower, I have to tell you something when I get out." Demi gets off of me and I go to the bathroom.

"Okay."

I take my shower, get dressed and brush my teeth and fix my hair. I leave the bathroom, and grab the black box with the wedding ring and open it, looking at the ring, then close the box and put it in my pocket. I walk up to the couch while Demis watching something about aliens. She looks over to me and turns off the tv.

"What were you going to tell me?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, is that all?"

"No." I take a breath, "I love you, and I want to spend my life with you..." I pull out the box, and open it. "Demetria Devonne Lovato, will you marry me?"

Demi jumps up like a little girl, giggling and crying. "Yes!" Demi covers her face, hiding her tears. I take Demetrias right hand, and put the ring on her ring finger. I kiss Demi, and she kisses me back.

"I love you." Demi says to me, "actually, I'm in love with you... I've never loved anyone the way I love you... I love you, even when we first met all I'd wanted to do was help you, I instantly cared about you. I don't believe in love at first sight, because that's stupid... but maybe I should, because I think that's what it was with you. I just... I love you so much."

I wipe Demis tears, and hug her. "I know baby, I know."

Demi tells Marissa and Chelle first, I think that's adorable... She tells Dianna, Eddie, Madison and Dallas after Marissa and Chelle.

"I'll tweet about it tomorrow... I don't want to now, I want some privacy today... Lets stay in, and watch stupid movies." Demi says to me.

"I honestly have never cared about what we do, I just care that I'm with you."


	13. Chapter 13

I get the notification that Demis tweeted, I probably should turn that off... I mean, she's going to be my wife... What's the point of it anymore? Anyways, Demetria tweeted it in 10 tweets, and then retweeted like... 50 people. First, she made people guess an announcement... Which, everyone guessed wrong on and she tweeted 3 hints, and someone guessed right so she retweeted them, and then tweeted them. After, she explained saying 'I am going to be getting married to my girlfriend Jessica... I really love her.' She tweeted a picture of us kissing. I saw a lot of hate on that... I don't get it. I was just a Lovatic like all of these bitches... And they have to be skanks about it... There were some supportive ones, and she retweeted them... but most were awful. It'll be a year and a half since we started dating in a week. I cried for an hour because they don't accept the fact that we're happy together...

*****

Demi kisses me before leaving me for 20 days off in a different continent. I hate that she has to go. I lift Oliver up to kiss her, Demi laughs and hugs Oliver.  
"Aww, I'm sorry Oliver!" Demi kisses Oliver. "I really have to go." She gives Oliver back to me, and goes.  
"I love you..." I say to the closed door. I sit down, and watch a stupid movie. Oliver sits with me.

*****

My phone says "I love you" in Demis voice... I pick it up, it's a text message from Demetria.  
'I forgot to say that I love you.'  
'It's okay... My phone said it when you texted, I love you too.' Demi and I text for an hour, she has to sleep after though. I get a notification that Demi tweeted, it was a selfie with no make-up... I smile, I can't believe she's mine... I listen to Demis music, and smile until my cheeks hurt.

I wake up to a text from Demi.  
'Good morning gorgeous, I love you. This is the view from the window of the hotel I'm staying in.' It was a picture of a beach by the ocean, the sun was just setting... It was beautiful.  
I close my eyes, and fall back asleep after texting Demi 'I love you too.'


End file.
